The present invention is directed to boot for a heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) unit, a register grille which attaches to the boot via a knob, making the use of screws unnecessary. The knob has a throughbore which permits the hand or motorized adjustment of the damper using an elongated control rod, obviating the need to remove the knob to access the damper.
The boot will be inserted into hole in a ceiling similar to the way the collar of U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,095 (hereby incorporated by reference) inserts into the trunk line. Further, the features herein are related to applicants' earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,597 which is also incorporated by reference. In this case, the boot is installed with the round part extending up, with flex duct attaching thereto. The Zip Clips will ratchet down to the ceiling level, and the drywall (or wallboard) will be sandwiched between the flange and the Zip Clip head. Then the grille will attach to the boot with a center knob that screws into a center bar (visible on the attachment) which will complete the installation. This is very similar to the Solatube product (Rillie et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,415,553 and 6,438,803, hereby incorporated by reference.
The use of Zip Clips and the threaded installation knob of the present invention permits tool-less installation of the grille and boot utilizing the Zip Clips to secure the boot in the opening and the knob threads into an opening in the boot to secure the grille to the boot. No screwdriver, hammer, plyers or any other tool is needed. This not only simplifies installation but greatly reduces the time necessary to perform the task. It also makes the product corrosion proof by eliminating any metallic component. Adjustment could be effected mechanically by installation of a motor with an adjustment control mounted on or adjacent the grille.
The present invention comprises a boot and grille assembly for an HVAC system which can be installed through wallboard, or the like, the assembly including: a) a boot having a radially extending flange and at least one vane adjustably secured inside said boot; b) a quick-connect fastener extending through the flange, the quick-connect fastener readily engaging a back side of the wallboard and securing the boot to the wallboard; c) a decorative grille adapted for securing to the boot; d) a securement knob for attaching the decorative grille to the boot, the securement knob having a hollow core; whereby an operating rod can be inserted through the hollow core to adjust the at least one vane. A plug may be inserted into the hollow end of the plug when adjustment is not contemplated.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method of tool-less installation of a boot and grille assembly comprising the steps of a) securing the boot in an opening in a wallboard for attachment to an air duct utilizing zip clips; b) manually attaching an adjustable grille to the boot once it is secured in the opening in the wallboard using a hollow core threaded knob, the hollow core permitting access to adjust a vane in the boot to control and amount of airflow emanating through the grille.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.